


Клетка

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джош получил наследство...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клетка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на драббл-гейм, http://www.diary.ru/~games-z-z/

Джош получил наследство.   
У него умер дядюшка. Дядюшке было семьдесят восемь, и он давно был в безнадёжном маразме.  
Нет, порой дядюшка вёл себя здраво. Несколько часов или даже дней. Потом на него накатывало — он ощупывал что-то невидимое и заявлял, что должен найти выход. В поисках выхода он мог выйти на улицу в нижнем белье, влезть на фонарный столб или взять неведомо где рыцарский меч и сосредоточенно рубить им воздух перед собой.   
Дядюшка становился опасен для себя и окружающих.  
Его дочь, кузина Джоша, такое простое имя, как бы его вспомнить... Допустим, Эмили.  
Кузина Эмили отправила дядюшку в специальный центр, где присматривали за такими, как он. Там у дядюшки была своя комната, были какие-то тихие стариковские развлечения вроде домино, телевизора и прогулок, медицинский уход и присмотр.  
Дядюшке становилось всё хуже. Он искал свой выход повсюду и не находил. Он всё ощупывал что-то перед собой, сбоку, за спиной, над головой. Он отказывался выходить из комнаты. Потом отказывался даже сойти с места — болезнь прогрессировала. Иногда дядюшка всё же делал несколько шагов в сторону и вдруг становился почти прежним: мог разговаривать, вспоминал имена родных, соглашался дойти до столовой или пойти прогуляться.  
Потом он словно натыкался на невидимую преграду, и всё обрывалось. Пара санитаров уносила его в комнату.  
Дядюшка умер и оставил Джошу в наследство ту штуку.  
Штука была молочно-белая, круглая, размером побольше кулака. Вроде бы резной шар из кости, но Джош не был в этом так уж уверен. Может быть, шар был из ниток, пропитанных клеем.  
Внутри что-то перекатывалось, небольшое, лёгкое. Но дырочки в шаре были слишком маленькие. Не разглядеть, что там, и не вытряхнуть.  
Эмили еле нашла этот шар в старой кладовке.  
Помимо штуковины дядюшка оставил Джошу записку. На листке корявыми неуверенными буквами было нацарапано "Найди выхд".  
На другой день Джош впервые споткнулся о белую линию. Она была вроде светящегося шнура на уровне его коленок. Какое-то ограждение. Джош перешагнул её и пошёл дальше.  
Вторая линия наискось перечёркивала входную дверь, когда Джош вечером вернулся домой. Пришлось пролезать под ней.  
Дядюшкин шар лежал на полке. Джош поднял его, потряс. Внутри что-то зашуршало и перекатилось, но так и не высыпалось.


End file.
